


What's Mine is Mine Always

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [166]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No idea of to tag this, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, The Joker is Stiles' Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: `Surprised? I thought you might be.´ the Joker says with an air of pure amusement while Stiles just stood there starring at the man he’d once called his daddy, the man who’d one night killed his mother right before his very eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeepers, here we go again. So 15Minutes is back with a ray of little stories written by me in 15Minutes, yep that’s the time I’ve been given by my so-called friends. The time given isn’t much, and thus there are enough mistakes here to turn the Jokers hair pretty pink, and enough mishaps to drive anyone insane, but if you can handle it without jumping down my throat like a rabid frog then go ahead take a risk my loveliest of pumpkins.
> 
> So let’s get this show on the road, still got stories to write and people to offend apparently. This fic request is on the head of my lunatic of a friend called Pagan-Paintwork who just loves the Joker from the Suicide Squad movie, and she adores Stiles, so she wanted me to throw these two loves of her life together as father and son with a mention of the Sheriff there as well. Those are the marks she set upon a poorly drawn out map, so I really had to wing it darlings. 
> 
> And please be gentle, I'm pretty much in pieces already.

Stiles stood rooted to the spot, his eyes no doubt ridiculously wide, revealing just how shocked he truly was by this strange situation he suddenly found himself in.

 

Then again his sense of shock was justifiable considering he was face to face with someone he shouldn’t have been able to see ever again, unless of course in the shape of some news report.

 

 He’d been ensured as had the couple that had adopted him that this day would never happen, could never happen, and yet it did.

 

 His entire body felt tense like never before. All his instincts were screaming for him to run the hell on out of there, and to run to somewhere safe, but the fear he’s experiencing is positively paralyzing.

 

 Stiles can’t stop thinking that _this_ shouldn’t be possible, that this green haired man who was now occupying his dad’s favorite spot on the couch shouldn’t be there, the man with those godawful nightmarish teeth that had bit a piece off of Stiles’ birthmother’s lip shouldn’t be there but there the Joker is.

 

 Stiles’ mind is locked on the thought that the madman of Gotham shouldn’t be there in his house, his home but there _he_ is. The Joker wasn’t meant to ever find Stiles, ever. But there the insane man was with his haunting blue eyes that held the most intense gaze Stiles had ever experienced.

 

 Stiles would frankly rather face a crazed Alpha-werewolf than this man with whom he shared his pale skin and blood, there was nothing and no one Stiles feared more than his birth-father; not even a furious Lydia could frighten him as much as the Joker did, and that was saying something since Lydia could be mighty vicious at times.

 

 It may have been over ten years since Stiles had been in the same space as this lunatic, but Stiles still feared him as much as he’d done all those years ago when there was nothing and no one to protect him from the Joker.

 

 There are some subtle changes to the appearance of the man who seemed so fond of painting his face in a way that only enhanced the lunacy hiding beneath his skin.

 

 Stiles watches with a mixture of horror and worry as the man he’d once called daddy moved to stand, and just that small motion startles Stiles and he steps back and further away from the person who’d murdered Stiles’ birthmother.

 

 A look of undeniable disapointment flashes across the ghostly face but it does nothing to stop the Joker from continuing to move towards where Stiles stood.  

 

 Stiles thinks he’s going to die if not by the purple-gloved hands of the Joker then from a goddamn heart attack. Stiles is starting to believe that one could die from fear alone.

 

 `You’ve grown puppet.´ the mentally unhinged individual states, there’s an air of approval, and as the pale faced man pauses not too far from Stiles the Joker continues to say, `You look so much like your mother, you’ve got her face. And her eyes.´

 

 The fear in him is so intense that Stiles feels sick to his stomach, like he’s about to vomit all over the fancy shoes of the crazy man before him.

 

 `Come give daddy a hug puppet.´ the menace of Gotham says, demands, with an air of theatricality that hasn’t changed the slightest over the years throws his arms the movement alone causes Stiles to flinch violently.

 

 Joker may not have been all that abusive with him in the past, if of course you didn’t count the whole strapping him down and tattooing him for hours and hours, but Stiles still had held a great deal of fear regarding the crazy man who stood there waiting for a hug.

 

 Stiles doesn’t move. He’d like to say it was in defiance, however the truth was that it was the pure terror that held him in place.

 

 It may have been close to eleven-years since this twisted man who now sported the word _damaged_ on his forehead had killed Stiles birthmother, but it feels like only an hour or so since it happened. It _feels_ nowhere neareleven yearssince that dreadful night when Stiles lost his first-mother.

 

_Genim knows he should be sleeping because it’s way-way past his bedtime. But he’s just too excited to sleep because Daddy’s friend had promised that once they were at their new home that he could have a puppy or two, and it was hard to fall asleep when mommy and daddy’s friend were making so much noise while packing things into big boxes._

 

_He hears Daddy’s friend remind his mommy to just pack the important things because they’d have to be ready in a few hours, his mommy tells him she knows – she knows._

 

_Genim feels heavy and close to sleep when suddenly there’s a loud frightening noise that sounds like one of the big guns his Daddy has, the sound is followed by screams, a sound that reminds him of a door being kicked open like that time Genim had tried to hide in the bathroom when daddy wanted to put art on his skin again._

 

_Genim sits up immediately and cries out for his mommy while hugging Jester the bear closer, he thinks about hiding under his bed but then he hears Daddy’s friend scream for mommy to get him. Genim hurries out of bed taking only Jester with him before running towards the bedroom that stood ajar._

 

_There’s another loud bang and a heavy thud that has him crying out with fear, and if it wasn’t for his mommy yelling for him then he would’ve hid beneath his bed.Genim stars running down the hall just as his mommy starts crying out, `No. No please. Please Mr. J, please don’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Oh God I’m sorry.´_

 

 **** _`You thieving little whore,´ Genim hears a familiar voice yell with frightening anger, the sort that usually sent him hiding even when the anger wasn’t directed at him because he didn’t like to see Daddy when he was angry._

 

_There’s another loud thump and mommy starts crying, although he’s afraid Genim runs towards the noise calling out for his mommy all the while._

 

_`Did you think you could just take what’s mine? Did you?! ´ Daddy roars and again Genim wants to run and hide but doesn’t because his mommy is hurting, she’s crying and making strange and scary noises._

 

_Genim doesn’t stop moving not until he’s in the living-room and sees all the bad things._

 

_Daddy’s friend is on the floor near the door to the outside his face is missing, all Genim sees is blood like someone had been digging into his face with a small spoon. Mommy is on the floor, and Daddy’s sitting on top of her and he keeps hitting her over and over again._

 

_`Daddy! Daddy! No!´ Genim cries out as he starts towards his mommy and daddy, but as soon as his daddy looks at him Genim freezes in his tracks. It’s the scary look in his daddy’s eyes that causes him to freeze in his tracks._

 

_`Don’t you move puppet.´ Daddy tells him while pointing his index finger at him, and there’s a look in his dad’s eyes that really-really frightens him._

 

_`Don’t you dare move puppet. ´_

 

_Genim does move, but only to hug Jester closer while he cried against the one eyed bear that had once belonged to his Daddy._

 

_`Pl-please d-don’t, ´ he hears his mommy say like she can’t breathe, like it hurts to breathe, and she sounds so very afraid._

 

_`Please. Please. Please.´ Daddy says mockingly while he continues to hit mommy, he doesn’t stop not until mom stops moving and she becomes very quiet, and even then he hits her a couple of more times before turning back towards him._

 

_Genim continues to cry against Jester, seeking comfort from the toy, he doesn’t even notice when his daddy starts to make his way towards him. It’s only when Jester is yanked from his hold and a bloodied hand grasped at his chin painfully tight, forcing him to look into the eyes of his father._

 

_His daddy’s face is covered in blood and Genim’s very afraid that his daddy will hurt him like he did his friend and mommy._

 

_`I don’t like to share puppet. You know that right?´ his daddy asked him and Genim gave a small nod even though he hasn’t know this, but he thinks his daddy wants him to say yes to his question, his response seems to please his daddy because he smiles a bloody smile._

 

 The horrific memory of a child Stiles liked to pretend he never had been has him pretty shook-up. Pretending wasn’t an option anymore not when the Joker was standing right there, waiting for a hug. 

 

 `Come on puppet, come and give daddy a hug.´ the Joker repeats his patients wearing very-very thin the longer he had to wait for the hug he was expecting, ``Come to daddy.´

 

 Fearful of what might happen if he disobeyed the Joker has Stiles moving towards the man he hadn’t seen in years, his legs are shaky but he makes it over to the waiting man who hugs him none too gently. If there ever had been a hug that felt like an imprisonment this was it, the hug was suffocating and Stiles felt terrified that as he stood there holding on weakly to man who felt as strong as a werewolf.

 

 `I told you, ´ the wolf-eyed maniac whispers in his ear, `I’d find you eventually, didn’t I puppet? ´

 

 `Y-yes d-d-daddy, ´ Stiles stutters his stomach churning when calling the Joker daddy, this man wasn’t a father, and his dad was a proper father.  His dad was his father. Joker was just a nightmare he’d wished he’d never had to deal with ever again.

 

 The mam with the ghostly pale face hugs him tighter before saying in a no none-sense sort of way, `Let’s go home puppet.´

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking that when Stiles was much younger, still in the care of his birth-mother and the Joker, he’d been none too kindly covered in tattoos which the Joker would call his artwork, but once Stiles ended-up with the Stilinski’s and after asking to have them removed so he wouldn’t get the odd looks from the other kids at school that most of the ink on his skin are removed which isn’t going to make the artist very happy. 
> 
> In my noodle-brain the Joker wasn’t a great dad but he also wasn’t the worst sort of a parent, he made sure Stiles had food in his stomach and a roof over his head and enough clothes and toys to keep any little boy happy, but he was also unable to see what’s wrong with strapping a child down to a chair or a table and tattooing things on their sensitive skin.
> 
> I think the Joker viewed his son as a possession, and so he wasn’t about to share him, and in the Joker's mind Genim's (Stiles') birth-mother was pretty much stealing from him when she was about to leave Gotham with his son. 
> 
> And you do not steal from the Joker. Ever.


End file.
